Just a Little Prayer
by Kari Kamiya Takaishi
Summary: ***One-shot Takari***5yr old T.K Takaishi doesn't like girls... no way, no how will he ever like a girl!... well what if a girl that he meet's, teaches him the real value why young girls chase after him? R&R to find out what I mean! Enjoy~


**__**

Disclaimer: I don't own a thing in this story, the characters and the show… 

****

Author note: *Sigh* This is just a one shot fic that just came to me out of no where. I hope that you enjoy it and please tell me what you think! Every review is grateful; and also I like to say there is no T.K and Matt relationship going on so get it out of your head people! It's a Takari… and T.K thinks highly of his brother, as only a brother! Well Please R&R, Thanks~

****

Just a Little Prayer

By: Hikari Takaishi

The sun betted in on 5 year old T.K Takaishi's bedroom as it gleamed down on his cream colored face as he slept peacefully, and care-free. His blanket that had a brown horse running past a waterfall with it's mane rustled by the wind, would raise and fall as he drew each tiny breath he took…

A small white blanket was in his right hand that had his name written on it in a blue color, and was holding on dearly to it; and that same small hand was next to his face as his thumb finger was in his mouth, drool slipped down and wetted the white blanket, as a small spot began to form. A smile was on his face as he slept with a beautiful dream in his mind…

His room was a straight blue color, with toys scattered among the ground, with trucks, cars, G.I Joe's and other toys that he plays with lay lifelessly there. He had a small desk in one corner of his room with a coloring book and an ABC's book scattered on it, and a black marker lying on top of them.

The door had a picture of his favorite star… his big brother. His brother was is idol, even if the boy was only 8 years of age. T.K always loved the way his brother was always there for him, always willing to help him with homework and sometimes does his homework so he could play with his toys, and help him when he fallen off that bike with training wheels , and scrapping his kneecap's up. Since his mother and father had gotten a divorce not to long ago it ate way his heart, as he couldn't see his brother very much, which was very devastating to him, even at the age he was, but he managed with seeing his brother and father off and on during the time…

**__**

~*Flash to the past*~

"Mommy… where's daddy taken Yama?" T.K asked gripping a hold of his mothers' sweatshirt looking up at her with his white blanket in his hand. His eyes were full of a much more confine love, which no other person could carry.

"T.K, I'm sorry but Matt has to leave for a while." His mother had tears in her eyes as she watched the other young blonde haired boy walk with his fathers' large hand in his own, walking toward the bedroom to get packed up...

"Mommy, I don't want him to leave… I don't want Yama to leave!" T.K whaled out tugging hard on her sweatshirt.

"I'm sorry sweetheart; it's just you and me."

"But why mommy?" T.K asked clutching a hold of the white blanket in his hand tightly.

"I'm sorry Takeru, me and your daddy hasn't been getting along to good, so were taking a break from one another."

"Oh… is Yama going to keep daddy company? Is that why daddy is taken Yama away?" T.K asked as his big bright blue eyes gleamed up at her as one of his suspenders on his cloths was undone and was behind his back.

Tears sled down the side of his mothers face dripping one by one as she watched helplessly at her other son packing with sobs and tears, wiping his own eyes as he throwed his cloths in his book bag, "Matt might not be coming back for a while Takeru."

"No! Mommy don't have Yama leave… please Mommy, don't! I don't want Yama' to leave me!" T.K gripped a hold of his mothers' cream colored pants and tugged slightly on them, looking at Matt and then back up at his mother…

"I'm sorry Takeru, I can't do anything."

"Your lying, mommy you're a liar! You don't have to get rid of daddy and Yama, your doing this to hurt me!" T.K sobbed as tears filled his crystal eyes.

"T.K, you know I wouldn't hurt you." 

"Then Why mommy? Why does he have to go? Why does daddy want to leave me and you; and will I ever see him again? Why wont you answer my questions mommy?" T.K wiped the tears that slowly glided down his chubby cheeks…

T.K's mother looked down at him, "When you get older, you can see your daddy and brother any time you want, is that alright?"

T.K's sad face turned into a small smile, "Promise?"

T.K's mother nodded her head with a weak smile on her own face...

"I'll visit daddy and Yama all da' time then!" T.K said wiping the tears away with his blanket, as he looked at his big brother.

T.K's mother looked at him feeling her face turn pale, not sure if that would be a good thing or a bad thing…

"I-I guess this is goodbye." Matt said walking up to them and looked at his younger brother wiping the tears from his eyes with his hand, with his book bag strapped across his arms and his blue eyes swollen and red from all the crying he has done…

"Yama…" T.K began as he wrapped his arms around his brothers small frame, "When I always fallen you always caught me… so if you fall I'll be there to catch you, and that's a promise too!" T.K smiled up at his brother.

Matt gave a small sniffle and smiled weakly back, "I know T.K, but promise me that you'll take care of mom when me and dad are gone."

T.K looked at Matt with profoundness, "Yama I'll take care of mommy, you'll come back and visit me wont you?"

"I-I don't know T.K, I'll try if I'm aloud."

"Matt…" There dad had interfered with the two boys conversations and looked at

Matt with sternness in his eyes.

Matt looked up at his father and nodded, "I'm sorry T.K."

"But-but…"

"T.K, what if we come back this weekend and visit? Does that sound okay with you? And maybe your mother will let you come and stay with us, one of these days when everything gets settled down." His dad added kneeling down by his son and looked up at T.K's mother to see if she would mind….

Her tears still had fallen from her swollen eyes, "That will be okay." There mother had nodded, wiping her tears away.

T.K watched deliberately as Matt and his father got into the van and slowly began on there way; his mother sobbed hard holding her hands close to her face, devastated that they 'Her husband, and her son' was leaving and there was no way of anything to ever work out…

"Mommy," T.K began looking up at her, "Don't cry… everything will be better. We'll be a happy family again."

T.K's mother smiled down at him and griped a hold of his hand and slowly walked toward the 2 story white house, that was covered with flowers that were bright, and was in different shades of reds. Pinks, yellows, and any other beautiful color you could imagine. A Sakura tree stood in the middle of the yard, with its pink blooms fulfilling the tree, beauty was on belief with the tree… 

****

~*End of Flash to the past*~

The doorknob of T.K's door began to turn and the door slowly crept opened... there stood 8-year-old Matt Ishida looking at his brother with an evil smirk on his face, devoting on doing something terrible to his brother…

_Hmmm what should I do to wake you up?_ Matt thought as he spotted the blanket in his brothers' hand."He still sleeps with that thing? I figured that thing would be gone by now." Matt mumbled to himself as he slowly crept up to his brothers' bedside and knelt down beside it, waiting patiently for something to happen.

After a few minutes, T.K's eyes slowly departed and blinked lightly… looking at the boy with wonder…_ Is this some kind of dream? Is my brother really looking at me?_ T.K thought re-blinking his crystal blue eyes and quickly jumped up and crawled out of his bed as fast as he could. "What in the world-" His blanket was still in his hand and his eyes were as wide as you could imagine.

Matt gave a small chuckle, "Remember… I was supposed to come and visit today, or have you already forgotten me as a brother?"

"I would never forget you as a brother Yama!" T.K said with a smile perched on his face.

"Oh sure you wouldn't T.K, oh a friend of mine is coming over, and he's bringing his sister… I think she's your age." Matt began, watching his brother crawl and look out the window.

"Hey you could play with his sister, you two are the same age and all!" Matt's eyes widen and a smirk went oh is face.

T.K looked at his brother with furry, "Yukie, girls!"

Matt looked at his brother confusedly, "Not all girls are bad… it's just those who chase after you all the time." Matt said sitting down on the bed next to his brother.

"No, all girls are Yukie, they _all_ got cooties!" T.K exclaimed sticking his tongue out with a discus tic facial expression.

"No they don't T.K."

"Uh huh Yama… girls always chases after me during recess. There evil!"

"They are probably saying the same thing about you, too."

"Nuh-uh! I don't do a thing to those girls! I just sit there and play on the swing set and here they come. It's a never ending thing; and I'm the only boy that they chase, too!"

"Maybe they like you."

"Eww, I'm going to be infested with cooties before I'm 6 years old!" T.K exclaimed to his brother.

"T.K girls don't have Cooties, only little boys like you do."

"Maybe to you they don't! You're always with girls. In addition… I don't like girls… never have and never will; and I don't have cooties! *Humph*" The boy said looking away from his brother, playing with the button on his power ranger pajama's.

"Who told you girls have cooties?" Matt asked.

"You did remember?"

"Oh, I did, didn't I?" Matt said feeling his face grow warm.

T.K's eyes widen as a though interpreted in his mind, "You don't like a girl do you Yama, because that's just nasty?" 

Matt's face flushed with red, "I-I don't like no girl Takeru!" He stuttered with a shout, "And plus, I just have girls as friends, there's nothing wrong with that!"

"Girlfriend's, ewww." T.K mumbled under his breath looking out of the window as he watched a squirrel climb the Sakura tree that blew gently in the winds caressing glister.

"What did you say T.K?" Matt said shooting his brother a death glare. 

"Nothing." T.K choked with his eyes wide.

"T.K!" Matt said grabbing a hold of a pillow and hitting his little brother up side the head with it, "What did you say!"

"Hey… what was that for you, you, you… goof ball!" T.K said grabbing a hold of the other pillow that lay limply on his bed, swung it, and hit Matt in the head.

"Tell me what you said Takeru!"

"No!" T.K said sticking his tongue out at his brother and quickly gotten off the bed and ran toward the door, "Ha ha!" T.K quickly ran outside of his room and toward his mothers' room… "Mommy, mommy… Matt's being a bad boy! He's trying to kill me!" T.K s exclaimed, looking behind himself as he watched his brother skid around the corner to catch up with him but slipped and fall, making a landing hard on his rear-end.

T.K stopped and blink blankly at his brother… "Well… you don't see that everyday." T.K deployed with a small yawn and blinked his eyes as a small smirk spread across his face as he watched his brother slowly sat there and rubbed the back of his rear…

"That hurts." Matt mumbled with his eyes closed, feeling all tension to his backend.

"That's what you deserve Yama; maybe next time you'll learn!" T.K said walking over to his big brother, smiled at him, and held out his hand.

Matt looked at his hand blankly, not sure to accept it…

"Come on Yama, you can trust me… remember, when I fell you helped me up, well now it's my turn to help you up when you had fallen, so what do you say big bro.?" His words were sweet and loveable, still with his hand stretched out and his beady eyes still looked at his brother with a sweet smile displayed on his face.

Matt grabbed a hold of his brothers' hand and let him help him to his feet.

Still feeling the tenderness in his back in he looked around the house, "Where's mom and dad, T.K?" 

T.K gave a shrug and slowly went into the kitchen and grabbed a' hold of a chair and pushed it to the counter…

"T.K what are you doing, now?" Matt asked watching his brother with curiosity flowing in his bright eyes.

"I'm hungry and I want to get something to eat." T.K opened the cabinet door on the counter and pulled out some chocolate chip cookies, and closed it shut...

"Your going to get in trouble, those are for after dinner, not for mow time." Matt shook his head not believing that his _little brother _is a mischievous little person.

"Nah, I'll just say you did it." 

"What!" Matt said with wide eyes.

"I'm kidding… I'll just say the kitty got in there and ate the cookies and I caught him and I forgot to say something."

"T.K, you can't lie to mom!" Matt implied.

"I know… "T.K giggled as he glided the chair back to its rightful spot and opened the refrigerator and grabbed a small cup that was filled with lemonade and sat down and opened the package of cookies.

"You are one weird kid T.K, and by the way…" Matt began, "What are you going to tell mom when she finds out?"

T.K smiled with chocolate on his teeth, "I know… someone has to be in this house, wait… your weird to Yama… you like girls! Plus, mom probably wont say anything." T.K said biting into another cookie and taking a sip of his drink. 

(**A/N**: No, it's not a baby's cup! Just for your information… it's just a regular cup that T.K really likes, just like his blanket… Hmmm T.K has a lot of favorite things in his young life in this story, but I think his favorite thing is aggravating is big brother… ^.^; okay I'm shutting up now so that you can continue… please do so, and I hope your enjoying this so far.)

"And you drink lemonade with your cookies… what does that taste like?" Matt asked sitting down next to his brother with an astonishment look on his face.

"Here try some." T.K said handing Matt his cup and a cookie and nibbled on another cookie that was in his other chubby hand.

Matt gave the cookie a look and then looked at his brother, not sure if eating and drinking lemonade would do any justice, but he was gullible to try anything at the time…

He took the cookie in his hand and popped it into his mouth and took a sip of T.K's lemonade… a soar expression went across his face and he quickly ran over to the trashcan that was next to the refrigerator and spat it out, while making a gagging sound... 

T.K laughed historically at his brothers' facial expression once he looked up at T.K, "You have some nasty taste buds T.K." 

"No, you just don't know good stuff." T.K replied taking another bite of his cookie.

"We don't call that good stuff! That would make your nose curl around about a dozen times!" Matt said wiping his mouth.

T.K shrugged, "Your just weird Matt."

Matt eyes widen to his brothers reply, "How am I weird Takeru? I'm not the one who drinks lemonade with cookies!"

"So! You still don't know what good taste is."

"You make me so…" Matt paused, looking for words to say to relieve his anger…

"Mad? Is that the word your looking for?" T.K swallowed his food and smiled.

Matt gave an amused look at his brother.

"Hey, I can't help it if I'm smarter than you." T.K said with a shrug and crawled off the chair.

"What!"

"So when's your friend suppose to come over with his sister, again?" T.K asked walking toward the bathroom, dropping the subject quickly before they could get into another chasing fight...

"This evening for dinner; now what are you going to do?" Matt asked watching his brother.

"What do you think? I'm going to use the bathroom!" T.K said slamming the door behind himself and left Matt blankly.

_He's gotten weirder since I moved…_

"MATT!" Yelled his mother who stood behind him with her hand's on her hip.

Matt's eyes widen, _Oh no._ He slowly turned around and looked up at the two soft blue eyes that gleamed down at him with anger. "I-err? I…"

"Mr. did you eat theses cookies?" His mother pointed to the kitchen table were the pack of cookies still laid there opened.

Matt sighed knowing that it wouldn't be right to rat his little brother out, "I-I err…" He tilted his head down, "Yes mom."

"If you was hungry I could of made you something." She implied looking down at him with a small grin on her face.

"I'm sorry mom." Matt said looking down feeling his cheeks grow warm for something that he didn't even have part in…

His mother knelt down beside him, took his chin between her fingers, and rosé his face to meet her gaze… Awe was drawn upon Matt's face as he seen a smile spread across his mothers face.

"It's alright Matt. It's still early, I don't mind you eating anything."

Matt felt his heart beat hard against his chest, thinking that he was in some major trouble.

"Mom," Matt began looking down.

"What is it Matt?" His mother had asked putting away the cookies that was left out on the counter, looking at him with worry in her cream-colored face, "what's wrong Matt?" She asked walking up to him.

He wrapped his arms around his mothers' waist, hugged her tightly, and mumbled, "I love you."

The words slipped out of his mouth as tears filled his eyes. He never told his mother that he loved her or even cared about her since T.K was born… he was afraid to.

She wrapped her hand on his back, "I love you, too Matt."

As a flushing sound came from the bathroom and the door opened T.K stood there dumb founded, "Did I miss something?" He asked looking at his brother and mom.

Matt quickly let go of his mother and quickly ran out the door and went and sat down on the porch, not wanting to be bothered. 

T.K gave a confused look, "Mommy what did you do to Yama, now?"

"Don't worry T.K, he's fine… he's just a bit upset I think."

"Oh, can I go make him happy?" T.K asked with a great big smile spread ear to ear.

"You best leave him alone on this one T.K… hey why don't you go get your room clean for mommy." She began looking at him with a half grin on her face, "I would appreciate it if you do that so that Matt's friends don't see how messy you are."

"My room is clean." T.K implied putting his hands on his hip…

"Oh is it really?" She asked with a small chuckle.

T.K nodded his head.

"Hmm then why are there toys scattered all over the floor Takeru, and your beds not yet fixed?" She asked with her short brown hair that was parted in the middle that was getting somewhat in her face.

"I-hmm good question mommy." T.K analyzed.

"Go get it clean okay?" 

T.K nodded and slowly walked into his room and began cleaning the toys that scattered the floor… _I don't want no girl to come in my room… _he thought and as he began to think his eyes widen, "MOM!" He yelled out.

"What is it T.K?"

"I don't want to eat with no girl." T.K replied crossing his arms in front of his chest as his heaved slightly.

"Oh really, why's that?"

"Girls has cooties Mommy."

"Well I'm a girl."

"Uh, uh, your not a girl."

"Oh really, then what am I?" She asked sitting down on his bed as he crawled on her lap and she began to comb his blonde hair out as he sat still.

"Your mommy!" T.K said with a grin.

"T.K you're a silly boy you know that?" She said smelling the fresh smell of tropical blends in T.K's hair as she stroked the brush through it.

"I know mommy, that's why you love me, right?" T.K asked looking up with his deep crystal eyes glaring up at his mother's beautiful face, as she stopped brushing his hair and looked at him with shock…

"T.K I love you whether your silly or not."

"I wuv you too mommy." T.K said with a smile drawn upon his loving face and let him mom brush his hair out some more.

"I think you should get dressed Takeru." 

"I will… just a few minutes mommy." T.K's eyes began to relax and about to close until he heard the door from the living room open and closed.

"Hmm, I better go see who that is." T.K's mother slowly gotten up and walked out of T.K's room leaving him there looking around his room, looking for something to do.

_Hmmm maybe I should get dressed._ T.K said walking over to his dresser and pulling open three dresser with socks in one, shorts and pants in another, and shirts in the other. He looked at a few of his cloths and pondered on what to wear. His eyes widen when he pulled out a pair of silky blue pair of shorts and a white T-shirt… _These aren't mine. There to big to be mine._ He thought holding them up to his body. "Hmmm, I know who's these are." T.K smirked looking toward the door, slipped his Pajama's off, and slipped the cloths on…

The shorts were to his kneecaps and the shirt was almost to the middle of his kneecaps too, but it was quite there… The boy smirked as he looked in his mirror. _I like this new look._ He thought as he spotted a pair of tented black glasses and slipped them on. A small grin spread across his face. _Lookin' good!_ He thought nodding his head as he began to walk out of his room and out toward the door he went… holding onto the shorts so that they wouldn't slip down…

Walking out on the porch there stood Matt, another boy and a girl… T.K's eyes widen in suspense, _There early… I thought they where suppose to be here later this evening? _T.K walked over still with his glasses on and his tiny chubby fingers gripping a hold of his pants…

"Tai this is…" Matt paused looking at his brother with an unbelievable superstitious look on his face. "This is someone I don't know." Matt replied, with an amused look upon his face.

"Yama!"

"So this is your dopey brother huh?" Tai Kamiya had said with a chuckle.

"Hey, my name is Takeru, T.K for short; and I'm not dopey!" T.K replied crossing his arms in front of his chest and looked away.

"Yeah, this would be my brother."

"You two look alike." The girl looked back and forth at Matt and then at T.K.

"No we don't!" They both said together.

"Hey Tai do you want to play on the Nintendo with me?"

"What games do you have?" Tai asked as the two walked in, ignoring the younger ones who stayed outside blinking.

"Well isn't that rude!" Kari said as her crimson eyes glared at the door where the two boys walked in.

T.K nodded in return, "That's the rudest thing anyone could ever pull! I think we should do something about that… err-umm… what's your name?" 

"Hikari, but you can call me Kari if you like." The girl said moving a small strand of her brunette hair away from her face.

T.K nodded, "So got anything good to do to your brother?"

"I think we should wait until they finish there game."

"Yeah but that might take forever!" T.K replied throwing his arms in the air and twirled them around.

"Is your brother good at video games?"

"He bets me all the time. So I guess so…" T.K said looking at her blinkingly.

"My brother hates losing, and he always lose to me on a game, besides soccer, so… when there finished do you have a water hose close by?" She asked with a giggle noticing the boy was liking what she had planned to do.

"Yeah, and I agree with what your thinking about doing!" He snickered looking over to the side of the porch were there was a water hose rolled up and leaking water out of the tip...

"We have to do to something so that they don't get suspicious with us." Kari interpreted looking around.

"Hey want to see who can climb the Sakura tree the fastest? I bet I can!" T.K said holding his thumb towards his chest with a cocky smile on his face with his eyes closed.

"Sure you can… okay lets climb it and wait for your brother and mine up there!" She said with a shrug.

"Okay, but don't think I'll help you up there."

"Fine, I don't want your help anyways." Kari replied gripping a hold of a firm branch, swung her leg over it, and began to climb…

"Hey wait for me!" T.K replied as small grunts escaped his mouth as he gripped a hold of a branch and drew himself upward to it and sat there, looking up at Kari as she was already on her forth branch.

_She's a cheater._ T.K thought grabbing a hold of another branch…

As minutes had passed the two waited deliberately in the tree with boredom, facial expression on both of there faces…

"When will they finish?" T.K asked slouching over watching the two boys through the window.

"I don't know." Kari said watching as she seen Tai and Matt turn the television off… "Here they come!" Kari said as she quickly slipped off the branches and the blonde hair boy followed…

As they reached the bottom, they slowly crept by the side of the porch and grabbed a hold of the water hose… 

"Man, you put up a good game!" Tai said putting his arms in the back of head looking at Matt with his brown eyes…

"Yeah, that's why I always bet T.K." Matt smirked looking around.

"Hmm I wonder where Kari is." Tai said looking around.

"I was wondering the same thing, but with T.K." Matt said looking around also with a confused look, knowing that his brother didn't go inside because he would have seen him walk pass them, unless he was being sneaky and they were to busy into there video game…

T.K looked at Kari and she nodded…

Both has risen from the side, and turned the hose on full blast and watched as water drenched the two boys…

Laughter came out of the two youngest ones as they turned the water hose off and looked at the two boys who was soaking wet…

Matt gritted his teeth looking at his brother, "T.K!" He yelled.

"Hey you guys wouldn't let us play with you guys!" T.K said with an angry tone.

"So that's what you get for ignoring the younger ones here!" Kari said with a grin on her face as she looked at T.K and a smile spread across his face.

__

Girls aren't so bad after all! I like girls! T.K thought looking at her._ On the other hand, maybe I just like her… yeah that's what it is… _

"I thought you didn't like girls Takeru!" Matt said standing there in a puddle of water as it dripped down the side of his face and then onto the ground as it did the same to Tai…

Kari looked over at T.K with shock, "What? What's he talking about T.K?" Kari asked putting her hands on her hip and her eyes glared at him.

T.K stuttered, "I-I didn't say a thing! Yama's a liar!" 

"Whatever T.K, but I remember you saying that girls had cooties!"

"Unh, uh!"

"Kids time to eat!" T.K and Matt's mother called from the kitchen were food was spread out all over the table, with mash potato's, green beans, and a meatloaf and rolls…

Matt and Tai looked at one another, "Hey by any chance you have any dry cloths?"

"Yeah, come on." Matt said giving his brother a glare and walked back in.

T.K looked over at Kari, and seen that the same evil look was giving, "Oh no." T.K mumbled, that was enough for Kari to hear.

"Now what's so bad with girls?"

"They-err, well girls always seem to chase me around on the playground!" T.K said looking down taking his sunglasses off and held them in his hands.

Kari smiled, "Do you know why the chase after you?"

"No! I wish they'd stop though!" T.K nearly shouted.

"Do you want to know why the chase after you?" Kari employed as she slowly walked over towards him…

_Oh brother… I'm going to die. _He thought watching as the girl, half as tall as him walk up toward him, _God, what did I do to deserve this? I'm to young to die!_ He thought looking up at the blue sky were the sun gleamed brightly down over them…

Feeling her soft lips on his cheek his eyes widen in disbelief and his cheeks were a multicolor of reds, _Is that why they chase after me? I wondered why… hmmm but I could get used to this!_ T.K thought as her lips departed from his cheek and she giggled…

"That's why the chase after you."

"Why do they chase after me again? Err- could you do that again but to the other side?" T.K said pointing to his left cheek with a smirk on his face.

"T.K, don't be so selfish!" Kari implied looking at him.

"I'm not!" 

"Sure your not…" Kari began, "Lets go eat, I could eat a horse." She slowly went inside and left the boy outside devastated…

_She is tiny to eat a horse… I wonder what else she could eat…_

He slowly went in and took a seat; looking around at all, those who surrounded him a small smile fall upon his face… 

"You know what we should do, say what were thankful for." Matt and T.K's father had said looking at each of them as the blinked, "I'll go first." He began, "I'm thankful for my two wonderful children and a wife who loves each of us dearly." He said looking at them.

Matt looked down, "I'm thankful for my parents and my little brother, even though he can be mean sometimes!" 

"I'm thankful for my folks and sister…" Tai said and looked up with his chocolate brown eyes looking at everyone…

As each individual got to say, what he or she were thankful for the youngest of the group waited patiently as he listened to watch individual said…

There wasn't any difference in any of them… they all were thankful for there families and there brother, sister mother, and or father… T.K tried hard to figure out what he wanted to say…

"T.K is there anything your thankful for?" His father asked.

All eyes glared at him… he grinned and looked down, "I'm thankful for meatloaf…" He began to say and looked up to see if anyone was going to say anything.

"Okay…that's different but, lets…"

"And," T.K interrupted still keeping his head down, "I'm thankful that god made girls! Okay now let's eat!" T.K said grabbing a hold of a roll that was next to his plate and began to eat it as everyone looked at him with shock…

**__**

The end!

A/N: That wasn't good was it? *Sigh* I don't even think this had a plot did it? Kind of rushed and…probably a lot of grammar mistakes and spelling errors… well I'll let you decide and tell me what you think. Please Review! I do greatly appreciate all reviews, even if you have some criticism to give to me I say go for it… it'll just help me out! Thanks~

~*Hikari Takaishi


End file.
